Persona 4: Reversed
by Sage's stories
Summary: To save the town 'Inaba', and its people, Hotaka Katsumi is gonna need to go back to 10 years ago; to when the murders began. He has no choice to go back; he has no choice to solve the mystery; but he has a choice to partner-up with someone, to solve the mystery that lurks in the fog of the the town.
1. Reversed

On route to Yasoinaba,

Afternoon"February, 14, 2019… It's been ten years since I been here." I was gazing at the town I use to live in, ten years ago. "Yasogami Inaba"... Population: I don't know? It has been too long, for me to know.

I was driving towards the town as I tried to remember the Population count of this town. "Great, I forgot!" That made me frustrated, in a sort of way. But nonetheless,

I was approaching the town. now, I was thinking about something; where was I gonna sleep for my time here?

"Hmmmm... Hang on, I know a place." I remembered that there was a famous inn in this town; I don't hear much about it anymore, but I think it should still be open, even after all this time.

Yasoinaba, Amagi inn, Afternoon

I entered through the entrance of the inn. The place feels barren; seriously, it's like a ghost town in here. Although the place still does look elegant. Even though the place does have a few cobwebs in the corners. ...Other than that, it seems ordinary.

"Can we help you?" "May I book a room, please." "Can you!" I almost forgot about something else, about this town: the rudeness! "So is that a no?" "You may." "Thank you." "Name..." **"Hotaka Katsumi."**

After a couple of minutes later, I had a room all to myself. Finally…! I laid on the floor, tryIng to relax after driving for a couple, in that cramped car. "Maaan, I'm beat!" I was looking outside the window, while I was on the floor. There was a lot of dog in the air; it's been like that for years now. Since then, the people of this town started acting...weird…

"I need to go somewhere. I'll die of boredom, in this place." I got up from the ground and I went out through the door for this room. I grabbed my shoes before leaving.

Yasoinaba, central street, afternoon

I just walked out of the bookstore on this street… I was reading magazine about this town, and why it's so famous now. "The murders of Yasoinaba"... This was going into depth about the murders that started, years ago.

"..." I look at almost all of the victims that were high schoolers, that attended Yasogami high. There were a lot of murdered high schoolers; **Yukiko Amagi, Youske hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi.** But the first high schooler to die, was a senpai of mine, when I was a second year - **Saki Konishi…** In fact: she was the person to find the first murder victim - Miyumi Yamamo…

After 2009, more students and people went missing… That was the reason my mom and me moved, so one of us don't end up dead. And she smart to do that. But why I'm back here? Pretty simple; I was invited to an estate. ...More specifically, the Shirogane estate. The reason: I don't know? I was just invited out-of-the-blue.

"*Sigh* I might as well go there, right now then." I looked at my phone, which has the directions for the estate, and I began to make my way there…

Thud* "Ahh!" "Whoa, sorry there, you look where you're going." "So-sorry, officer." "It's alright, but you need to watch it, kid." Kid? I'm 27. "Well, I need to get going. Crime won't fight itself!" "...And these reports won't write themselves." "You're right! I gotta go!" The detective seems to be in a hurry now. "Okay, goodbye, umm...?" "Adachi, Tohru Adachi…"

He began to walk away, into the fog… "I swear I saw him around before, when I lived here."

Shirogane estate, Evening

I open the door, wide open… The place looks like it hasn't been clean, for about a century now.

"Hello, is anyone home? Hello?" Nobody responded... Great, me and the dusty house. This how I imagined spending my break.

*Sniff* *Sniff* "What's that smell...? I was walking towards where the smell was permeating. I open the door leading to the strange smell...

"Damn, this library is really dusty." There were cobwebs, dust, and more stuff like that.

I continued to follow the smell; the more I get near, the worse the odor gets. I finally found where the odor was coming from. When I open the door, I was expecting to find some garbage and stuff. But it was much worse than that...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" There was a dead body on the floor! More specifically, the person that invited me here - Naoto Shirogane "What the hell...happened!?" *Gun cocks* "Freeze!" "What!? "I said: Freeze!" "W-w-WHAT!? I DIDN'T DO THIS!" "Get on the ground!" "But-" "GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

What's going on!? I didn't do this!

I ran towards the officer and I push him out of the way. "Hey, stop right there!" I heard the officer using his radio, to call for back-up.

I was still running for the exit of the estate... I was panting too much to say I was alright. "Come on, why is this hallway so long!?" The hallway felt like it was longer than before, or rather it expanded in size.

"*Pant* *Pant* Pant* Pant*" I was near the door; finally! I opened the door, which was leading to a bright. "What the...!?" Were they police lights? The next thing I know my body felt...flat... I didn't feel anything...

?, Morning

"Mmmm..." I felt exhausted, beyond. belief... "Ow! What in the hell!?" I was hooked up to hospital equipment. "Why am I in the hospital...?" "I think I can answer that." "Huh?" I heard a voice and some footsteps approaching me.

"Wait a minute, what's going on!?" "...I know why you are in a hospital bed, but can you tell me why you were unconscious, in front of our estate?" "You're... Naoto Shirogane...!"

 **Welp, looks like I started a new series, too early. But that's okay, because now, there is more to read and wait for, than the story of Kei Kazuki, which is not discontinued; I will still be uploading chapters of that, but not two chapters of that story. But instead: I now upload one chapter for that fanfic, and one chapter for this fanfic. This fanfic won't be as action oriented as The story of Kei Kazuki, just to let you know; hell, the main in this might not even get a Persona. So yeah, this newest addition to the collection of stories I made so far... (Which is two.) So now., I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because it was a lot shorter, than any chapters I produced so far. (Besides the first chapter of my first fanfic.) ...And if you like: please follow the story, and, or me, if you want to be notified when I update a new chapter of either story. So until the next chapter; see ya.**


	2. Rewind

Yasogami hospital, Hotaka Katsumi's room?, Afternoon

I was still trying to wrap my head around this whole scene. Naoto Shirogane is alive! How is that possible, I saw her dead on the floor…!? - she had a bullet in the head

"Did you hear my question or do you have a minor concussion?" "What?" Huh, What's up with my voice? "Hey, is there a mirror here?" "Yes, why?" "...Can I use it?" "Yes, but I need to remove the handcuffs." "The what…?"

I looked at my left hand for a minute… *Rattle* *Rattle* "Why are these on me!?" "Because you are a suspect for property damages." "WHAT!?" Property damages!? What is she talking about!?

"Why would I destroy property of an estate that I barely knew existed!?" "Barely, So you had knowledge of the estates." "Yeah, I didn't know that it existed until…" "Until when…?" Wait, what am I doing?

"I need to see that mirror!" "You haven't finished answering my question." "Listen, lady - I had a weird day today, yesterday, or whatever! ...I just want to see that mirror." Shirogane didn't respond. she just stood there…

"Did you call me a lady!?" "Ye-yes." Did I say something wrong…? "First of all - I'm a male! Secondly…" Wait, what did she just say? She's a he!? I thought she was a girl...? "So you aren't a girl?" "NO!" "Geez, calm down…" "How can I when you called me a women!?" "Usually, men are more calmer when someone calls them a girl." "...!"

Something is definitely wrong here. And I need to find out what… "Hey, get these cuffs off me." "Why should I?" "Because then, I'll answer all of your questions." "What if you run?" "You know as well as I do that I won't get far."

He was contemplating the request I made… "Fine, but you may only go towards the mirror." "Fine by me…"

He came over to my left-hand-side and unlocked the cuffs. "Thanks." "Shall you proceed?" "Yeah…" I went over to the mirror in this room.

"What the hell!?" I was shocked, appalled even at what I'm seeing. "Is this not satisfactory to you; did your face get critically injured?" "No, it's just…" My face looked normal... For when I was seventeen!

"You look rather confused. ...Are you sure you're all right?" "Y-yeah, just fine." No I'm not alright." I'm the exact opposite of it! Everything about this whole thing is off. Okay then, in that case, it's time to make sense of everything…

"Hey, Shirogane…" "Yes." "You sure You ain't a girl?" "Like I said before: I'm not a woman!" "You don't need to lie about it. If you're a girl, you're girl… What difference does it make?" "I'm not a GIRL!" Looks like the prince detective lost his cool. "Just tell me the truth and I'll tell you what I know." "Are you trying make a deal with me?" "Not a deal, a-give-and-take type of offer…"

I don't like to put him to peer pressure, but I need see if I'm right about something. "Well…?" "Fine, I'll confirm if I'm a male or female, but you need to not disclose any information that is said in this room!" "Understood…"

Shirogane released an exaggerated sigh. "I'm...a female…" She was blushing intensely… "Oh, okay…" I knew it! So I was right, and that means... "Hey, Shirogane: what date is it?" "What?" "I need the month, date, and year." "Oh, umm, it's July, 25, 2009." That definitely proves it! ...From 2019 to 2009, I went ten years to the past!

"...N-Now, it's time for you to keep your end of the bargain." "Yeah… In truth: I don't know how I got there in the first place." "A-Are you serious!?" "Yeah." "Wait a minute!"

I walked over to the closet with my clothes in it. "Wait, where are you going!?" "I'm leaving." "No you're not; you are in police custody!" "For what crime?" "Property damages…!"

Shirogane grabbed a hold of my shoulder with a firm grip. "Shirogane...I'm gonna ask you something, can you answer it?" "It better not be unreasonable!" "It won't be."

I leaned on the wall next to the closet. "You said I was knocked out in front of the estate, right?" "Yes." "So ask yourself: how did I get knocked out?" "Hmm, that is an interesting question, but-"

"Hey, where is the guard for this room,"I asked after looking around the room again. "He stepped out after I asked him to allow me to keep watch." Seems legit, but then why have a guard at all…? Can you bring him back in?" "Why for?" "Because I want to see if there really is a guard…"

Shirogane didn't say anything, she just stood there… "You have good insight." Truth be told: I wasn't this keen when I was seventeen before; I guess being an adult has it's perks other than stress…

"What is this all about then? Why am I really here? I deserve to know why!" "You do, so I'll tell you why… But first, can you put some clothes on." "I was about to do that," I sighed in an exaggerated manner…

Shirogane stepped out of the room so I could change into something else. I opened the closet door... In it was summer for Yasogami high. "What the hell is going on...?"

After I gave the ok for her to come back in, the door flew open. "While you were unconscious, you were mumbling something in your sleep." She doesn't waste any time. "What was it?" "You saying things among these lines: I didn't do it, She's dead. And the one you said commonly: Why is this happening to me…" Is she serious? That doesn't sound like a bunch of stuff I would say! then again, I am in a weird situation right now, so maybe I did…

"Most of what you said strikes me as curios." "What, why for," I asked with a non-fictional question mark above my head. "You were saying these things as if you were guilty of a crime." The sentence that left her mouth left me with a sort of revision of what I saw back at the estate. I felt like my head was burning-up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine."

Aah, what am I doing? I need to get out of here. "Hey, while it was good talking to you, I need to get going on home now." "W-wait! You aren't discharged yet!" "You're a detective, you can figure out a excuse." "But still you aren't-" Before she can say another word, I closed the door behind me... I better get out of here before she gets out of that room and tackles me or something like that...

?, Central street, afternoon

I was walking along the street of central street. "This is insane, this is what central street looked like in the past." "Is that you Hotaka?" "Huh...?" I turned around to find a silvered haired boy behind me. "Oh, hey, umm..." "Narukami, **Yu Narukami**." "Oh, right." I remember this guy. He was a new transfer student at Yasogami; he was only here for a short time but he was able to make friends like it was nothing - I did feel some sort of jealousy for it at the time, now I really don't mind it; besides, I like be alone, it gives me a moment to think about stuff.

"So, what are you doing," He said with a curios look on his face. "Nothing, I was um..." Why am I thinking of an excuse to use? "I was about to go to Junes." "Really, so was I." "Oh, really, that's good for you." I walked right past him without trying to make any type of eye contact. "You know, I'm friends with the manager's son." "Yeah, so?" What is he getting at? "...And he's buy me and some of our other friends some lunch. Do you wanna tag along?" Oh, that's it? Why was I being paranoid for? Now I just feel so stupid. "Um, sure, I'll tag along." "Great, let's go!"

We started walking to Junes. Narukami seems like an okay guy from what I seen myself. I flip open my phone so I could see the date... "So it really is ten years!?" "Is something the matter?" "N-nothing..." I been opening up my phone open and closed in to see the date; I guess I wasn't ready to believe that I was in the past. ...So I guess I am in one of THOSE situations; a situation only a main protagonist of a lame light-novel would be in, (Not saying all light-novels are bad, just some.)

Junes rooftop, afternoon, 

When we got out of the elevator, the sun hit my face with all it brightest might. "You get use to it," "Use to what?" "The brightness." "Oh..."

I looked around the area. I see some kids playing by the playground area, and some people just hanging out here. "Yo, senpei, over here." "Oh, that must be Kanji. Follow me Hotaka." "Sure." Great, I was gonna go home originally, but now I'm just being dragged along for the ride... Well, it can't be that bad to hang out with some people after school.

"Partner, what kept you?" "I ran into someone along the way." Yu came over to drag me out like I'm some sort of mystery figure, "I like to introduce you all Hotaka," Narukami said with excitement in his voice. "Hello, I'm Hotaka Katsumi." "Wait a minute, I seen this guy before," A girl with brunet hair. "Really, Rise-san?" Rise... Rise Kujikawa: she's one of the murdered high schoolers. "Yeaaah, I see him around before, too," A girl with a green sweat jacket joined in on the "Who's seen me before game".

"Guys, I don't think it really matters, you see him now, so let's get to know him right now." Yu just saved me from feeling like a complete weirdo about myself... "Yu-kun is right, Hotaka-kun is right here. We might as well get to know him," The girl with dark hair said... "Here, you can sit next to me, Katsumi-kun," The dark-haired girl gestured to the seat next to here. "Thanks." I took the seat next to her and sat down.

"Oh, right, we should introduce our selves. I'm **Yosuke Hanamura**." " **Kanji Tatsumi** , sup." " **Chie Satonaka** at your service!" "And over there is **Teddie**." I was looking to where Hanamura was pointing. I saw a bear costume handing out balloons to kids. "Is he a midget?" After I said that, the girl next to me started laughing with no control at all.

"Oh god, senpei's doing it again." "Don't worry, let's just let it slide." Satonaka began to speak-up

"So, Hotaka-kun: how long have you been living Inaba?" "All my life." "Oh, do you love stake," The bowl-haired girl said as she was nearly drooling. "Dude, a word of advise: don't answer that." "Hey, shut it, Youske!" "What, I'm just trying to save him the trouble of not answering a stupid question." "You better watch what you say before you catch shoe to the mouth," The bowl-haired girl sneered, The two went on to bicker on about questions and steak.

I looked over to Narukami who was engrossed in a conversation with the brunet next to him. "*Chuckle*" "Is what I said that funny?" "It's not that, it's just we were gonna talk about how we did on the finals. But as you can see here, I don't think the finals matter right now." "Finals...?" "Yes, finals, they were a week ago." I didn't remember the finals because it's been so long since I had to take any. "How did you do on your finals Katsumi-kun?" "I think I did decently." I was confidant in my answer because when ever it was finals, I would study like regularly and normally I would get an okay score on them...

"Umm..." "Are you okay?" "What, yes, I'm fine," The dark haired girl said with her cheeks turning red. "So, did you ever visit the Amagi inn before?" In truth I have, but now... "No, I haven't." "Oh, of course you haven't. Why would you need to..." "Wait, what's your name? You never told me." "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm **Yukiko Amagi** \- it's a pleasure to meet you." Yukiko Amagi! She was one of the first murder victims in 2010; so this proves the fact that I'm in 2009 again.

"Oh, excuse me, Katsumi-kun: do you have the time?" "Yeah, sure..." I took out my phone and I looked at the time. "It's getting late, I should get going," Amagi said with urgency...

"Hold on Amagi, Can I walk you to the bus stop?" "HUH, why for!?" "Because I don't like the idea of a girl walking by herself when there is a murderer roaming around." "Oh, okay..." I got up from my seat and I went to Amagi. "Whoa, Katsumi laying down the moves on Yukiko-san," The boy with headphones yelled loud enough for anyone else to hear. "Can you keep your voice down!" "S-sorry." I began to walk over to the elevator in embarrassment. Why am I embarrassed, I'm 27?

But nonetheless, I'm walking her to the bus stop for another reason than what anyone else would normally think...

Central street, evening

We were waiting for the bus to roll on by, and it was getting real late. "Katsumi-kun, you should probably get going, you'll worry your family if you arrive home late." "It's alright, I called my mom ahead of time and I told her what I was doing..." "I see... She must trust you enough to let you wander at night, huh?" "You could say that..."

"Amagi, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Has anyone weird come up to you before?" "No, I don't think so." "Oh." "...Why you ask?" "No reason, just wanted to know..." I wanted to know if she's seen anyone that would have a grudge against her come up to her recently. And if she did, then-

"Huh?" I saw something coming in from the distance. A bus finally arrived. "Well...looks like this is my ride home." "I guess," I said just to repeat what she just said. "Today was fun, hopefully I can see you again." "...And you can." "Really?" "Yeah, I mean like I don't have anything better to do tomorrow," I said with my mind thrown through a loop.

"Oh... Well, okay... Bye." After Amagi bordered the bus, it began to drive away from me, making a cloud of smoke.

With nothing else to do, I was making my way towards where I lived when I was seventeen at the time. "Well, today was an...interesting day."

Katsumi residence, evening

When I opened the door, I took off my shoes and I made my way to the living room. "(To himself) I can't believe I'm about to say this again. Oi, mom, I'm home... When I got to the living room, my brain immediately was trying to figure out what was going on. "How did you...!?" "Kid, just what happened today," My mom asked. "I'll answer that after Hotaka-san and I are done talking. Right...?" "Of course, Shirogane..."

 **Hello everyone, Proxy's saga here. And as of now: I'll be working on fixing all the errors in "The of Kei Kazuki." I don't know long this will take to fix most, and, or all the chapters, but hopefully I can get it done within this, and next week. So yeah, that means I might not upload two chapters but one for that entire week. But if you liked this weeks chapter of Reversed, please follow the series if you want to know when another chapter is released, and don't forget to leave a review. Until the next chapter; see ya.**


End file.
